Seasons of Love
by hbhs12
Summary: M-rated one-shot series for different holidays. Requests welcome (Please see inside for more details)! #2: Lonely Hearts Club; Neddie in college. Cover Photo Credit: Fiery Hearts. 2013. Photograph. PinterestWeb. 30 Dec 2013. /pin/311241024217900627/.
1. Merry Christmas Darling

**Although I'm currently writing two other stories I've been itching to try writing an/some M one-shot(s). I'm hoping this can turn into a by-request, unrelated one-shot series if you guys like it:) It could be AU, official HOA couples (old or young-past, present, or future), couples you'd hoped would get together, sweet or raunchy, it's kind of up to you guys. I will probably only choose one per holiday, month, etc. This is also a bit different for me, writing in 3****rd**** person.**

**So this starts with the classic Fabina, as a married couple at Christmas time; I know it's a few days past Christmas, but I've been meaning to post this and I'm still in the spirit. Plus, Christmas seemed like too great of a holiday to pass up for this. It starts out more cutesy and romantic, then gets a little more steamy.**

**IF YOU'RE READING THIS PURELY FOR THE LEMONS, please know that you can skip to the paragraph starting with "I'm glad it wasn't". I enjoy adding more detail and background though, so that's what everything before that is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, only my storylines and OCs from other stories.**

Nina, or Mrs. Rutter as of a year and 101 days, awoke to the brightness of the sun streaming through the blinds. She quickly realized what day it was and rolled over to cheer "It's Christmas!" to her beloved, only to see that he was gone. She sat up and stretched, peering over to the clock on Fabian's bedside stand. It read 10:31. He must've let her sleep after having to host the in-laws on Christmas Eve. Not that she didn't love them, and vice-versa, but his parents were getting older, so it was much like taking care of her Gran just before she died.

She jumped up grabbing her slippers and a blanket, thinking that her red and green plaid pajama shorts and cotton v-neck t-shirt might not keep her very warm. She padded down the hallway and descended the stairs. "Fabian!" she called. She received no answer, except for the barking of their 6-month old Springer Spaniel, Daisy. "Hi girl!" she cooed, rubbing her spotted belly as the dog rolled over. "Merry Christmas, where's Daddy? Huh? Where is he?" She knew it wouldn't provide an answer but they often talked to Daisy as if she were a person anyway.

Nina was beginning to get concerned when she didn't find Fabian in the dining room or den, but couldn't help but stop and smile at the Christmas tree, their Christmas tree, in the family room.

The bright lights twinkled and she got wafts of evergreen, as she admired the ornaments. They had the stereotypical colorful bulbs, some shiny, others matte, a few sparkled with designs, but they had also started a nice collection of personalized ones; from the intertwined hearts that read _Our First Christmas_, the one they found on their honeymoon in Nevis, and even a corny spaniel puppy they'd chosen in honor of Daisy joining the family. Her eyes dropped to the neatly wrapped packages under the tree. Maybe next year there would be even more presents there with a _Baby's First Christmas _ornament on the tree branches. Nina's heart warmed at the thought.

"Merry Christmas Neens!" Fabian chirped, smiling brightly at his beautiful wife as he carried in a load of firewood. Seeing each other sent both their hearts aflutter.

"I was wondering where you were! I was looking everywhere" Nina scorned, playfully. He walked over closer to her from the back door.

"You mean under the tree?" he teased, she cocked her head, fighting back a smile.

"Maybe," she replied, shyly, whining. As he sat down the wood next to the stone hearth, she wrapped him in the blanket around her shoulders so that they were nose to nose. "I didn't even hear you come in…"

"Well I hope I didn't scare you…" he sighed.

"No of course not…Merry Christmas!" she said, planting a firm kiss on his lips, pulling away with a cheesy grin.

She reached out to kiss him again, but this time, Daisy barked and Fabian suggested "Well I think she's hungry, so why don't I start the fire and feed her, then we can eat breakfast over here while we open presents."

"Perfect," Nina agreed, trying to hide her disappointment. Today she wanted him…badly. Fabian wanted her too, even Nina's kisses were sometimes enough to rile him up but he was often unsure of what she wanted, so he usually allowed her to initiate it.

Nina watched Fabian as he put the logs in the fireplace, not exceptionally strong but not weak, hers. He chuckled when he noticed her jump at the _clunk_ of wood hitting metal. Fabian quickly finished, the room was now set with a glowy haze, and went to feed Daisy. Instead of just going to bring in the food from the kitchen, Nina decided to set up a blanket just between the fireplace and tree for them to sit on.

After fluffing up two pillows from the couch for their little nest, Nina made her way to the kitchen. Fabian's sweetness and romanticism were some of the things she loved most about him, and today she loved it even more. He'd made French Toast, her favorite, and placed it on a Christmas platter, along with, what she assumed were Mimosas and a single red rose for decoration.

She carefully carried the platter back to the family room, setting it down on the blanket, before lowering herself to the ground with her legs curled to the side.

"Thanks Neens," Fabian exclaimed, re-entering the room, he was delighted to see the little set-up she'd created for them. He scurried over to her, taking the open spot she'd left for him, closest to the fire. Sitting down cross-legged, he picked up his champagne flute and toasted, "to us and to a Merry Christmas for everyone."

"To us and a very Merry Christmas," Nina echoed, beaming as they clanked glasses and both quickly downed the orange liquid. Fabian had made the drinks strong today, but it was nowhere near enough to get either of them drunk, especially not that quickly. Fabian leaned in for the kiss, at first gentle, but to which Nina quickly deepened, lacing her fingers through his short brown locks. He, in turn, intertwined his fingers in the ends of her dirty blonde curls.

"Wait…" he paused, pulling away reluctantly and plucking a candy cane print package with a green bow out from under the tree. "You at least have to open one present first, for me…"

"Okay…" she griped, pouting as she took the present from him. She ripped off the paper and opened the small, flat cardboard box. Inside lay a larger version of her Eye of Horus locket.

"It's an ornament" he informed, "but open it." Inside was a picture of high school age Sibuna, instead of Sarah Frobisher Smythe as in the real one; they were posed in their meeting spot in the clearing in the woods.

"Aww I love it Fabes," she gushed, thinking of all of her memories, good and bad, from that time in her life. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts she'd ever received and she couldn't wait to put it up. Fabian couldn't keep from getting dazed as he traced the outline of her thin figure while she stretched up on her tiptoes to hang it on a higher branch. Luckily she was still turned around and didn't see he slight embarrassment at being caught staring when she spoke again, "I think I was expecting some sort of lingerie by the way you stopped me."

"Oh…no…" he chuckled, blushing. Sex and related things still weren't his favorite subject but it made him wonder if he should have gotten Nina something like that. He decided it just didn't seem like her though and despite his worrying, Nina agreed. She wasn't plain, but their intimacy was about them, it wasn't about trying to be sexy, to them it really was making love.

"I'm glad it wasn't," Nina reassured, returning to her spot on the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his clasp her waist, then smashing her lips into his.

Fabian wasn't usually the one to start their encounters, but he was almost always the one to take control. Nina obliged to the tapping of his tongue against her lips and felt his tongue exploring her mouth, while she did the same. Their tongues twirled in harmony, as she felt herself slowly melting to the ground beneath him.

She squirmed as his warm hands skimmed up her sides under her shirt, their tongues still battling for dominance. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, whipping it over his head when he pulled away for air. She grinned, dragging her palms from his smooth shoulders, down his chest to his hips. He gulped as she admired his supple, snowy skin and lightly toned muscles. He would never admit to feeling self-conscious about his appearance compared to some of their friends or even his wife, no matter how many times she told him she loved him the way he was.

His fear soon forgotten, Fabian lay over Nina once more, trailing kisses from her collar bone, up her neck and cheek, then over to her left ear. He let his tongue trace the top part of her ear, before nibbling on the corner of it, one thing he knew would get her all hot and bothered. He heard her yelp excitedly. "Don't!" she giggled.

"Don't do this?" he asked, biting harder. He felt her jolt beneath him and was pleased. "What about this?" She watched him cautiously as he grinned naughtily, trickling his fingers from Nina's hip bone to her shoulder, diagonally, intentionally brushing her nipple as a clue for his plan. Nina let Fabian slip her shirt off, from beneath the fabric as if she was doing it herself.

Although he'd seen her this way many times, she still felt herself tense up from insecurity. Starting from the hem of her shorts, his eyes followed the lines of her body, he took in the beauty of her pale dewy skin, her curves, but his eyes stopped at her breasts; the bare mounds with pointed pink tips.

Nina watched Fabian, watching her, feeling her hunger for him grow, a fire burning within her, heart racing. She leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows, her hair splayed around her head on the ground, knowing exactly what Fabian had in mind before.

He knew she could practically hear him saying_ You're beautiful, you know that?_, so he surprised her with "I'm allowed to do this though, huh?". Her cheeks flushed crimson; Fabian knew better than she did herself that besides nibbling her ear, fondling her nipples was the best way to make her squirm with pleasure. Nina was always worried he could bring her to climax that way, before he was ever even inside her at all.

He, first planted his lips between the firm lumps, then moved to the left, scattering his kisses. He let his tongue circle the rosy-peaked points, Nina's breathless stuttering of "F-f-f-fabian" only egging him on, letting him feel his own manhood begin to stiffen. As he felt her flesh harden, he pulled his face out of her chest, flicking her right nipple with his forefinger. She winced but whined "don't stop."

He ducked his head down again, this time suckling at her nipple like a baby, his hot breath against her weakening her arm strength. Nina's arms finally collapsed and she was flat against the ground. She tried to watch him, feeling turned on, but her head fell back with an "ahh" at the satisfying pain of his teeth clenching her skin.

He grinned as he moved back the second time, seeing that he'd weakened her even more. Although, Nina quickly recovered retorting with "my turn," her green eyes flecked with mischief. Fabian furrowed his brows at her, unsure of what she might do. She began by simply skimming her fingernails on the small of his back, something he always liked, it was soothing. Just as she'd wanted, his knees fell around her instantaneously and he looked almost as if he were about to crawl. She forced his pajama pants down around his knees and he obligingly kicked them completely off.

She continued etching swirls into Fabian's back with her right hand, but groped her hand along his side and down his pelvis, until her hand reached his quivering member, to which she smirked. Fabian could hardly stand it, he felt like putty in her hands, going more limp with every touch. He burned with desire as Nina created friction between her hand and his thick rod. "N-n-nin, y-y, I d-don't…" Fabian struggled to get out.

"Not so easy now, huh?" she taunted, continuing to slip her hand around him harder and faster, enjoying being able to feel him solidify at her touch. She shimmied down further, her head where her thighs had just been.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Her reply was to put him inside her mouth, shifting her lips and teeth up and down. His knees quaked as he moaned out "Christ Nina stop I can't hold out as long as you."

"Good," she paused, but ignored his request, looping her tongue around his tip. She wanted him to be first. She lapped at the ridge of his cock, feeling it swell even more before releasing.

"Uggh," he groaned out, feeling relief as she continued to lap at his erection. It was out of pleasure more so than defeat. Content with her choices, Nina then returned herself to her original position. Fabian made eye contact with his wife. He was determined not to let her have all the fun.

Without warning or challenge, still blue locked on green, Fabian ripped off Nina's shorts, now leaving them both fully naked. He showed her two of his right pointer and middle fingers, like a prize presenter on a game show, spreading her legs with his other hand, then shoved his fingers between her glistening folds, wiggling them around, in and out. "Mmm," she cried out, her head digging into the pillow beneath it as she clenched the blanket between her fingers. Even her toes curled when he tapped the little nub inside and he felt her femininity flush around his digits.

Fabian was thrilled to feel himself hardening at feeling Nina's arousal, after recently feeling guilty that they wouldn't orgasm at the same time. Nina had also noticed his giddiness and was now watching his pulsating shaft. He leaned down to kiss her, feeling her tongue penetrate his lips automatically.

He soon ended the match of tonsil hockey, wanting to tease her a bit more. Her legs were still as he had positioned them before and knowing just how to end the foreplay, he slid his tongue down the inside of her thigh, until reaching her warm center, indulging himself in her taste of orange and honey. Nina twitched at the feeling of his tongue curling within her and he could feel her walls tightening. "Fabian you have to do it now," she ordered, cupping his head as she pulled his mouth back to hers. He knew what she was referring to and if she was mustering up that voice she meant it. He was ready for the second time too. He could only think of one problem.

"But Nina…I don't have…we don't have…" he muttered, regretfully informing her of their lack of protection.

"It doesn't matter," she hushed him, almost excitedly. They both knew what this meant. He wondered if she'd planned it all along. She wondered if she was ready for the possibility of the unknown.

Fabian positioned himself just above her opening, his knees between her flattened legs. "Are you sure?" he double checked, now both of their mouths curving upwards.

"Just do it already," she fussed, adding an eye-roll.

He lowered himself slowly until his tip was touching her crevice. With Nina's help to pull herself completely apart for his first entrance, Fabian thrust himself forward into her and Nina let out a whimper of gratification. She clung to his hips, trying not to dig her nails into him in all her joyous agony, he placed his hands firmly on the ground, partially beneath her shoulders. Nina guided his lower half back and forth, at first slowly, then faster and faster. They found a steady rhythm when Nina joined in, shoving herself up as Fabian came down, then down as he went up.

Their ferocity intensified, it was like electric flowed through both their veins as they moved in harmony. Fabian pinned down Nina's wrists, her hands still at his sides. They could feel their own and each other's most intimate secrets, Nina, shrinking inward, muscles spasming, Fabian, growing and throbbing. They bobbed together once more and Fabian erupted inside Nina, relinquishing his DNA.

He pulled himself off of her, collapsing to Nina's left as before. The pair panted but continued to beam, lying sprawled out next to each other. "Those Egyptians sure have a way of bringing us together don't they?" Nina joked, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

Fabian noticed the still full breakfast tray and immediately the rose jumped out at him. He grabbed it, ridding it of most of its stem, and tucked it behind Nina's ear, kissing her forehead. "Perfect," he told her.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, blushing.

"Merry Christmas," he repeated, still staring into her eyes for more than a few extra moments. "Hey what happened to Daisy?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing she got out of here a long time ago!" Nina noted lightheartedly, before pecking Fabian's cheek and sitting up to find her shirt. She figured one of them really did have to find the dog.

**Well ta-da! I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too sucky (no pun intended); I had hoped it would be a little hotter but I was struggling because it's the first one, so oh well. You guys will have to let me know what you think. I was considering a shorter, AU Jeroy one-shot for New Years? I thought it would be comical to sort of do a one-night stand and I thought that Jeroy seemed like pretty much the only pair that would do that. So tell me your thoughts on this and my New Year's idea, plus other suggestions. I am trying to go by the timing of actual holidays though, so please no Fourth of July suggestions yet or anything! Thanks so much for reading:)**


	2. Help (for Valentine's Day)

Ok guys…long time no update! I'm very sorry, I know I missed the New Year's boat by a long shot! But…Valentine's Day is coming up and I am in need of some inspiration! Just letting everyone know that Peddie is set up for St. Patrick's Day! I've had one Neddie suggestion but I really need more details. Pretty please with sugar on top:) I just want to know what you guys want, so tell me a couple, age (high school, older…), married/not married, normal vs. AU and/or city/country/location, smutty, sweet, first time, flashback, etc. I'd love some suggestions, so thanks so much! Maybe I'll also set up a poll/a few polls on my profile? Sorry, I know it's all sort of short notice!

XOXO,

hbhs12


	3. Lonely Hearts Club

**Again so sorry I missed New Year's guys! But Happy (belated) Valentine's Day :D Thank you to all of you who reviewed my help chapter the other day, I was so appreciative, I had a specific request for Neddie on Valentine's Day from one guest and another suggesting either Neddie or Jerina as college students, so I chose Neddie. For all of you Patrome and Jerina requestors I will try to get to those sometime if you'd like! So as I said, this is Neddie in college, first time, I felt like it was more of a sweeter, innocent fling (if that's possible)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any movies, etc. that I mention, only my OCs and storylines.**

Eddie Miller wondered why he, of all people, was dateless on Valentine's Day. Having always been a ladies man, he was disappointed that most of the girls he was interested in had rejected him for the evening, a few had boyfriends now, but he may have selectively forgotten the party incidents; when he'd taken one girl on a "date" and ended up making out with a different one later on that night. But still…

It was about 8:15 when he swung open the door to the main library on campus, his backpack slung over his shoulder. The place was relatively unfamiliar to him, he'd only been there a few times during his first year, to cram for finals or crank out a term paper he'd put off until the night before. It looked strange now, almost empty, as compared to the zoo it became during finals week.

He decided he might need some coffee and a snack before starting to work; food was always a priority. Rounding the corner into the stark white café, he slammed directly into someone, sending a spray of liquid to the left. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" the female voice rang. "I was not paying attention!" She giggled.

"No, one hundred percent my fault," he told her, grinning a half smile of sorts, finally seeing the pretty girl in front of him. Dirty blonde curls, a few twisted back, sparkling green eyes. "Here let me get you a new…"

"Tea," she finished for him, "no it's really okay, I probably didn't need it anyway."

"I insist, I feel bad that I spilled it," he pleaded, bending down to pick up the empty paper cup.

"Alright, well thanks, I guess," she obliged, starting over towards the short line of people waiting to order, Eddie followed. "I'm Nina by the way."

"Eddie," he introduced himself simply. "So what are you doing here on this Valentine's Day?"

Nina eyed him a little suspiciously, but continued anyway, "finishing my weekly history paper," she cringed, then turned to him "but why are you here? Don't you have anything better to do on Valentine's Day?"

"Nope…to be honest, this is my first time in this place all semester, so really I had nothing better to do that start my big Econ project," he replied honestly. He didn't understand why he felt the draw to come here, tonight of all nights, but he thought that there must've been some sort of reason since he usually just preferred to do nothing.

"Wow that's pretty lame," she chuckled, looking at her phone, having received a text from a girl named Amber _No Amber I told you I don't have any "fun" plans, I'm finishing my paper and then will probably just stay here and watch Netflix or something, the room is all yours. _He didn't see this Amber's text but he assumed the girls were roommates.

"Hey…I am not lame, you're here too so it's not like we're much different…" he defended. He also fought back the urge to ask about Amber, but he was glad to know that Nina didn't have any plans later either.

"Not true, my paper is due at midnight," she explained, "and I'm almost done." Nina shrugged playfully at the grumpy facial expression Eddie shot her for the comment.

"I can help the next person," the student employee in the ball cap chirped, interrupting their momentary banter.

The two stepped up towards the counter. "I'll take a medium black coffee, an everything bagel, some chips and an apple…and…" he ordered, then turned, motioning toward Nina.

"Just a small green tea please," she chimed, smiling.

"Any food?" Eddie asked her.

"Geez I thought maybe you'd share," she teased, he pouted. "I'm just kidding…no I'm fine thanks!"

"Okay, any room for cream in the coffee?" the girl -behind the counter questioned.

"No thanks," Eddie told her.

"Oh-kaay…that will be six fifty," she informed, quickly tapping buttons on the screen. Eddie handed over his student I.D., which doubled as a credit card in university owned locations. "Your order should be right up!"

"Thanks!" Eddie and Nina said together, grinning at one another upon realizing it.

They waited for their order together, a few feet away at the pick-up counter. "So what's your major anyway, Miss History Paper due at midnight?" Eddie questioned, using a mocking tone with the nickname.

"History," Nina laughed, she sort of liked talking to Eddie, maybe he was just a stranger, but he seemed different. "Why? What's yours?"

"Business," he told her, sighing.

"You clearly don't seem excited about that," she semi-joked, looking up at him, seeing that his previous cockiness seemed slightly diminished.

"It's just boring," he explained, "Mom said it was a good idea, but I just don't know what else I'd do really." Nina nodded, understanding not always feeling like you're doing the right thing.

"Eddie Miller!" A middle-aged employee called as she read his name off of the receipt, placing the food and drinks on the small counter. He and Nina scooped up their items, the woman saying, "have a nice night!"

"You too!" Nina chirped back.

She and Eddie sauntered between the security gates just past the café. Nina continued heading for the elevator, but Eddie paused, "So where are you headed?"

"The seventh floor," she stated, cocking her head at him and furrowing her brows, a little confused.

"Oh well then Nina, I guess I'll…" he started, sadly, planning for the two to go their separate ways, not wanting to impose.

"You can come with me Eddie!" she practically snorted out.

"I mean if you insist," he bragged, smirking, but followed Nina towards the elevator after she'd made sure he'd seen her eye-roll. He liked that she put up with his Smart-Alec remarks, even when she didn't really make any type of comeback.

"Come on," she urged, with slight annoyance in her voice, making him chuckle under his breath.

Nina had claimed a table for herself, on the seventh floor, as she said. It was close to a window, between two bookshelves and there was enough room for four people but only the two of them sat there. One other student sat with his nose in a book on the opposite side of the floor, two tables in the area between the three of them.

Eddie should've known better than to sit with Nina. He should've known he'd get nothing done. He just felt this spark with her, something alluring. He caught himself studying her as she focused on her paper, clacking away on her laptop keys, pausing to swig back a sip of tea, or to think, piling her hair on top of her head and releasing it, quickly returning her fingers to the keyboard. Every time he'd get focused, she had to lean forward and read something off of her screen up close and every time, his eyes drifted down her shirt. It wasn't her fault; it's just that the red tank top underneath her cardigan wasn't doing its job at covering up her cleavage. Not that Eddie minded. He thought maybe he'd seen Nina checking him out too.

And she had been. Nina was determined to get her paper done, she had to, but something about his bad boy front, the complexity in his cocoa-colored eyes, that sexy natural smirk he had, just drew her in. She'd divert her eyes each time his eyes tried to find hers watching him, going back to work. She saw him ruffle his sandy blonde locks as he attempted to get something down on paper for his project that night, which seemingly wasn't working. She tried not to laugh when he would rip off bits of bagel or apple with his teeth in frustration. It should've been gross, but somehow with him it just wasn't. She pretended not to notice when she knew he was watching her, her heart fluttering. It was flattering but also distracting.

"Done!" Nina shouted excitedly. "Submitted online…everything!"

"That's great!" Eddie congratulated, grinning, endeared by her happiness. "I haven't really gotten much done…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I should probably go, let you work…" she rambled, standing up and beginning to pack up her computer and books.

"No!" he blurted out, surprising them both, then trying to recover, "I mean…no, I still have time, it's fine…I…do you…would you want to come to my place and watch a movie or something?"

She looked at him, hesitating. His heart sank, he knew he was being too forward but he thought maybe she understood. "Never mind…that was…" he began apologizing.

"I want to…I want to Eddie," she declared, interrupting him, smiling only with her lips.

"Okay…uh…okay, great," he shrugged back in response.

Eddie lived about ten minutes away from the library. He and Nina weaved between the campus buildings, and across the green towards his dorm. The tension had built between them, both of them realizing that this had suddenly become more than a movie between friends or a meeting between strangers. Eddie had always been the player type but he wondered if Nina could be the one to change his mind. Nina had always felt like the ugly duckling, the girl nobody noticed, but now Eddie made her feel as if he were changing that, as if she were now the swan. When Eddie wrapped his right hand around Nina's left, she let him.

They took the creaky elevator to the fourth floor, stopping at the door labeled 408. Eddie pulled out his key, it jingled as he turned it in the lock and he opened the door, flipping on the light switch.

Nina was a little surprised to see only one bed, or a futon more so, a TV and a desk. It smelled a bit sweaty, as expected of a boy's room, and the carpet, a few socks strewn on it, looked a little gnarled but it felt cozy, comfortable. "You have a single room?" she finally asked.

"Uh…yeah dad works for the university," he said, looking away awkwardly, embarrassed.

"Oh…cool," she managed, nodding nervously. Eddie looked back at her, nodding too, with his lips pursed in a flat line across his face. "You can take off your coat if you want…put your stuff down." They both did. The silence began looming between them.

"So what do you want to watch?" Eddie said, pouncing on the quiet, reaching for the remote and turning on his TV.

The previously red button blinked blue as Nina said, "oh I don't care, anything really…"

"What about a comedy?" Eddie suggested.

"Maybe a romantic comedy?" Nina added. "It is Valentine's Day after all."

Eddie saw the pleading look in her eye and couldn't say no, "fine!" he agreed, his lip curling up in disgust.

"I've heard they're playing You've Got Mail on TV," she offered.

"You're joking right?" Eddie wondered, grimacing.

"No c'mon it's a good one!" she begged.

"It could be worse," he succumbed, channel-surfing until finding it. They both knew he'd found it when Tom Hanks' face appeared on the screen. The awkwardness set in again, Nina not sure what to do, Eddie, not used to guests who weren't already drunk and all over him. "You can sit if you want. Do you want anything to eat or drink, I think I have some…water…or Easy Mac."

Nina giggled at Eddie as he shuffled through the fridge and part of his bookshelf that had been converted to a pantry. She sat down on his futon, unexpectedly beginning to worry about how many girls had sat in her same spot, but tried to remind herself not to harp on it too much. "No it's okay," she reassured, "I'm fine."

"Okay, sorry about that," he chortled, plopping down next to her.

"It's fine…" she promised, fiddling with the braided leather bracelet on her wrist, before lifting her eyes to meet his. Beryl meeting chocolate, breathlessly she added, "Really."

Neither had noticed his arm around her shoulder until now, but they didn't seem to mind, both closing their eyes, gravitating towards each other, their lips meeting in the middle like poles on a magnet.

Eddie moved his hand to her waist, Nina's hand finding his shoulder; he felt the tension in her muscles release. Eddie leaned in deeper but Nina pulled back, looking into his eyes once more, he now looked slightly confused, but she saw that fire and want behind the lenses. Snaking her left arm under his, her palm resting against his back, she smashed her lips back into his, surprising him, feeling him shudder a little as he was forced backward slightly, then bounced back.

When Nina had looked at him, Eddie could see the unspoken truce of "I'm okay with it if you are," and he didn't want to restrain his feelings anymore. He swirled his tongue at the edge of her lips, forcing it into her mouth when they parted the tiniest bit. He could visibly see her eyes widen as she squealed at the trick he'd used on her, but she couldn't pull away, his tongue was still in her mouth. At first he could tell she wasn't sure what to do, but soon he felt her tongue lapping at his, forcing his out of the way as it found the inside of his mouth.

Nina felt herself sinking backwards against the navy blue sheets, Eddie hovering over her, his touch relinquished her control over her own body, adrenaline setting in. She could feel her heart racing, ready to burst out of her chest. When she felt her back flat against the bed, her hair splayed around her head, she pulled Eddie, who was now straddling her, down, willing him to kiss her. With quivering hands, she whipped his shirt over his head by the hem at the bottom, letting it fall to the ground beside them, the two of them only breaking apart when the fabric covered his lips.

Eddie was turned on by Nina's eyes hungrily tracing his Pecs and abs, but the stroke of her cold fingers down his sternum made him shiver, Nina bit back a grin. Pressing his lips to hers once more, Eddie tugged at the shoulder of Nina's striped cardigan, which she shrugged off. He still had a grip on the one side as she pulled her lips away, tugging off the other sleeve, letting Eddie take it, ball it up and toss it above their heads. That still wasn't enough for him and he bunched up the fabric of the red tank top hugging her torso, sliding it over her head. Nina blushed as he took in her body, his eyes mainly focused on her breasts, the pinkish-red material cupping them, accentuating them.

Knowing what he wanted next, although foreign to her, Nina slid her arm out of one bra strap, Eddie's eyes practically bulging out of his head. Even more gleefully now, she did the same on the other side. Eddie's lips couldn't have crashed into hers much faster. She felt them begin to move trailing down her cheek, her neck, across her right shoulder and diagonally across her chest until they were resting just between her breasts. She let out a pleasured sigh and Eddie took in her warm vanilla and lemongrass scent.

Now practically uncontrollable, Eddie slid his hand behind Nina's back and she willingly arched it up, letting him unhook her bra. She lay flat again as he tugged the stretchy cotton from underneath her shoulder. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened to the support mechanism after that, he could only focus on the white fleshy mounds before him, their pink tips mocking him. He'd gone to third base before but it was nothing like this. His elbows buckled as Nina took his wrists in her hands, guiding his hands to her rounded peaks.

No one had ever touched Nina there before and she felt her nipples hardening at Eddie's touch, she wasn't sure if that was normal or not. Eddie's mischievous cackle told her it was. She fought back a scream as his fingers twisted her flesh, but for some reason she wanted him to do it again. He did and this time, she let a pained cry leave her mouth, feeling his trapped manhood begin to stiffen against her.

Nina reached up and kissed him firmly, gripping his neck with her hand and bit his lip. He groaned happily and she felt the tent in his pants begin to raise more. With her free hand, she allowed herself, to reach into his jeans, into his boxers, rubbing his hardened tip with her thumb. She continued, feeling his whole body weaken at her touch. "J-jesus Nina, hold on…" he cried pulling away. She, her body ached for him to come back when he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she fretted, propping herself up on her elbows.

He reached for his nightstand handle, revealing a condom, and then flicked the light switch off. "Getting this," he said gruffly.

"Oh, right," Nina managed, flushing brighter than she already was. Still fully clothed on the bottom half, Nina stood up too.

Nina and Eddie watched each other as they undressed. Eddie reached for his pants button first, somewhat embarrassed, he unzipped his jeans, pulling both them and his boxers off. Nina gasped, almost girlishly at the sight, there was no figment left to the imagination anymore. He was visibly erect.

As seductively as she thought she could be, Nina unbuttoned her denim shorts, kicking them to the side, her eyes only focused on one particular part of Eddie, the part with latex being wrapped around it. She allowed her eyes to meet his; both seeing that now only a thin layer of red separated them from seeing one another completely. Nina slid her panties down her leg, stepping out of them, towards Eddie, leaving them in the middle of the floor.

Skin met skin when Eddie rushed towards Nina, pressing her into him with his arms around her, groping her back. Nina hopped up, swinging her legs around Eddie's hips, feet locked. Eddie stumbled backwards, still kissing Nina as she clung to him. Sitting down gently, he started to lean back, letting Nina remain on top, his fingers, lacing through her curls, messing them up.

Nina's hands rested on Eddie's chest as she positioned herself over him, her insides quivering. Eddie placed his hands on her hips guiding them as Nina let her body fall into place around him; she let out a strangled gasp. "You okay?" he asked, she nodded, a pained look fading to a small smile. With his help, he felt her begin to bob. Finding a rhythm, his body gaining less, then more, then less then more entry into hers.

When she began to pant, Eddie slowed her, stopping her with a kiss as he pulled himself out of her warm insides, pressing her backwards. He felt her hands slide around his back, he snorted when he felt her hands squeeze his bare cheeks, it was surprising. When her body was flat against his bed again, he hovered over her as she had with him, loving the sound she made as he entered her. The feeling of her walls tightening around him only provoked him to keep going. Their pace grew harder and faster as Nina began to move with him.

Eddie felt himself climax, hoping Nina did too, and slowly separated himself from her, flopping down next to her on the bed. He grabbed a blanket, covering them up and not wanting to make Nina uncomfortable. "Wow…" was all he could say.

Nina was quiet for a moment, making Eddie a little nervous, but eventually just said, "thank you."

Instead of a reply, Eddie kissed Nina once more, rolling on his side. With the movie long forgotten about before, they both redirected their attention to the TV screen. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Eddie awoke abruptly, seeing the time on his phone read 7:54. He thrashed around a bit, panicking a bit at noticing Nina's absence. "Nina!" he called without response. Worriedly, he stood up, noticing that clothes were no longer scattered on the floor. His were folded on his nightstand, the TV now turned off and a yellow post-it note was stuck to the door.

**_Eddie Miller,_**

**_Thank you. I can honestly say that was the best night of my life._**

**_Nina Martin_**

**_P.S. Call me if you're interested._**

****He was confused; he didn't have her phone number. He sprawled for his phone thinking of one possible solution. Scrolling through his contacts, number 135 was a Ms. Nina Martin. And that was it. He knew this girl had changed it all.

**Well thanks for reading guys! Not my best, I really struggled with it for some reason but I tried! I hope it wasn't awful. I wanted to do Nina's morning after feelings, but I liked Eddie's reaction too much! Anywho as I said in the Author's Note, Peddie is next chapter for St. Patrick's day but other suggestions are welcome, so pretty please let me know what you guys want:)**


End file.
